1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to back plane structure for SCSI, and more particularly to such a back plane structure for SCSI with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
In conventional network systems, servers provide specific services (e.g., database, file storage, printing, e-mails, web pages, etc.) for a plurality of terminals. As such, servers must be capable of processing requests sent from the terminals. In this regard, a plurality of I/O ports (i.e., hardware) is required for the server to receive information sent from the terminals. As for software, the server must be capable of managing information sent from the terminals.
Typically, a plurality of independent systems and SCSIs (Small Computer System Interfaces) are formed on the servers because the servers have to provide services to the terminals. An SCSI is defined as a means for connecting various computer peripherals to an expanded bus. The SCSI can share the load of the CPU, improve data transmission performance, and increasing the transmission speed as compared with other interfaces. Hence, an SCSI is conventionally installed in the server or workstation for serving as an interface of the hard disk or other storage devices.
An SCSI employed in the server is typically equipped with an SCSI back plane having a plurality of I/O ports. In a typical construction, the back plane is comprised of four layers of PCB (Printed Circuit Board) at least. Also, in designing the layout of each layer of PCB synchronic signal transmission must be considered so as to correctly transmit signals to an independent system in the server. This is very expensive. Furthermore, the back plane layout is relatively difficult. Heat dissipation is poor because the SCSI back plane blocks a fluid communication passage from the server to the outside. One proposed solution for achieving good heat dissipation (i.e., forming a free fluid communication passage from the server to the outside) is to form a plurality of holes on the back plane. However, this must avoid interfering with the layout of the PCBs. Hence, such a proposed solution is unachievable.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved back plane structure for SCSI in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
The object of the invention to provide a back plane structure for SCSI so as to effectively solve the problem of poor heat dissipation as experienced in the prior art.
The advantages of the invention are realized by providing a back plane structure for SCSI used in server or array storing machine, the structure comprising a plate member including two stacked layers of PCB and an opening therethrough for fluid communication with the outside, at least two connectors on the plate member and in electrical connection therewith for obtaining power for normal operation; and a plurality of cables respectively interconnecting the connectors such that signals are transmitted from cables to the connectors and vice versa. Power is supplied by the plate member. Air in the server is in fluid communication with the outside through the opening. As a result, heat dissipation of the server is good. Additionally, no layout scheme is implemented on the back plane, resulting in reduced time for testing the yield of the layout in the back plane. Thus, the invention can greatly reduce the cost and difficulty of manufacturing back planes.
The different embodiments of the connector are that the connector has either 68 pins or 80 pins.
Also the connector is a hard disk connector.
And the different embodiments of the connection between the cables and the connectors are either fixedly or removably connected.
Further more, the cables are formed as an SCSI bus.
Further scope of applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.